<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miraculous Salt (One-Shots) by Alexia247</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393658">Miraculous Salt (One-Shots)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247'>Alexia247</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/F, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, M/M, Multi, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexia247/pseuds/Alexia247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salt one shots for Miraculous Ladybug</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Original Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>556</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fantasy Versus Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: I own nothing. This is just for fun. Just some salt prompts from Tumblr and the ones I've written myself. </p><p>Prompt from Tumblr: For the quote prompts "the version of me that you created in your mind is not my responsibility" coming from Marinette would be 👌👌👌</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lila's kingdom of lies had come crumbling down when her mother arrived at the school to drop off something for Lila that the girl had forgotten at home. It had happened in slow motion, watching as Alya mostly asked the matriarch of the Rossi clan with excitement in her voice about how great it was that Lila could travel the world! Get to know famous celebrities! Help Prince Ali in Achu personally with his charities! Helping Clara Nightingale with her routine! And being Ladybug's best friend! </p><p>With a look that was full of anger, shock, and disbelief aimed towards her daughter who was growing more and more pale as the minutes seemed to tick by. </p><p>Mrs. Rossi debunked each and every one of Lila's lies. </p><p>She did not have tinnitus or any other ailments for that matter. Lila is perfectly healthy. </p><p>They did not go to Achu, nor did Lila personally know Prince Ali.</p><p>Lila always spoke of how much she hated Clara Nightingale's music. </p><p>
  <em>And speaking of hate…</em>
</p><p>Lila had made her hatred of Paris' spotted heroine known to her mother on more than occasion. Ranting to Mrs. Rossi when Lila thought the older woman was simply exhausted from a hard day's work as secretary for the embassy. </p><p>The class watched in silence as Lila and Mrs. Rossi left to go straight to Principal Damocles' office. </p><p>Since Lila had lied about the school being closed due to akuma attacks. </p><p>That had happened two weeks ago. While everyone was angry and upset that they had been lied to, none more than Alya since she had posted all of Lila's 'accomplishments' on her blog, Marinette had kept an eye out for any butterflies. </p><p>There had been none. </p><p>She breathed a sigh of relief. <em>Small miracles. </em></p><p>But small miracles could only last for so long. Everyone seemed to remember Marinette, their 'Everyday Ladybug' who had tried to warn them about Lila's manipulations, but they hadn't listened. Did not want to listen. They had been so quick to defend the girl they barely know, over the one they did know. </p><p>Well, not everyone had been fooled by Lila's lies. </p><p>Juleka, Chloe, and Nathaniel had shown their support for Marinette both in public and in private. </p><p>Marinette could not have been more grateful. </p><p>Sabrina had been out sick the day Lila's reign came crashing down but had gotten the details via Chloe in the form of very detailed text messages. </p><p>And Adrien according to Chloe, went with his father to visit family in London, but she had given him the details as well, after giving him the riot act after finding out that he knew Lila had been lying. </p><p>As Marinette recounted the events with a chuckle and a shake of her head in the privacy of her bedroom, she knew that everyone else would find out sooner rather than later that her old number had been disconnected and they were blocked on Social Media. </p><p>Marinette was even more grateful for Tikki. The kwami of creation had been by her side through it all. </p><p>Especially when Alya had just burst into Marinette's room uninvited barely giving Tikki enough time to hide and demanded to know why Marinette wouldn't forgive her or the class. </p><p>It had been two weeks! They were all friends! It was supposed to go back to normal! They didn't know that Lila was lying!</p><p>Marinette was kind, generous, and sweet. She would forgive them and everything would be right! </p><p>The old Marinette who would have forgiven her classmates, forgiven Alya. In a heartbeat. </p><p>But the new Marinette was reborn in the ashes of this situation. </p><p>They had called her a bully. </p><p>Ostracized her.</p><p>Purposefully kept her out of events. </p><p>Forced her to sit in the back. Alone.</p><p>One day Marinette would forgive them. But today was not that day. </p><p>She crossed her arms and shook her head.<em> "The version of me that you created in your mind is not my responsibility, Alya." </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Above all else</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which when everything becomes too much for Marinette, and she finds comfort in a certain Tsurugi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt #2 from tumblr: From user @lntimancy</p><p> “Do you still love me” Kagaminette with heavy bustier and class salt making her feel Less Than everyone else</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As she stands on the bridge overlooking the seine river, the rain is soaking Marinette, nine times out of ten she knows that she'll most likely come down with a cold.<em> But she doesn't care. </em>The rain reflects her mood, it can mask her tears, mask her sobs that has her shaking so much that anyone passing by would have thought it because she was cold. </p><p>Even as the raindrops come down harder and harder, she doesn't move. She doesn't want to move from her spot. The rain may be able to shield the sounds of her sobs and her tears, but it can't shield her from the words. Who knew her classmates, including her <em>best friend, and teacher</em> were so capable of such cruel words. </p><p>Each like a crack to her already fragile armor. </p><p>
  <em>"I'm so disappointed in you Marinette, your behavior is deplorable. Lila will be our new Class Rep from now on." </em>
</p><p>Crack. Wasn't she a good Class Rep? A good student? </p><p>
  <em>"We can't be friends anymore, dudette. Not with the way you treat Lila." </em>
</p><p>Crack. Et tu, Nino? Her oldest friend. Gone. She had always been there for him. But it wasn't enough. </p><p>
  <em>"Adrien is never going to like you back, girl! Get over it!" </em>
</p><p><em>Crack!</em> <em>That</em> had been a low blow, even from her so called best friend. Guess they weren't really friends after all. </p><p>
  <em>"You're just a bully, Marinette." </em>
</p><p><em>Crack!!</em> A betrayal of the worst kind. They were supposed to be in this together, right Adrien? Empty words, empty promises.</p><p>If that hadn't been the finishing blow, the disappointed looks from the others, and yes even from Miss Bustier surely would have been. </p><p>Her armor is damaged beyond repair now, of all the blows it's taken, <em>this</em> is surely the worst.</p><p>
  <em>She's sorry! Sorry she's not a good class rep! Sorry that she's not a good friend! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She's so sorry…</em>
</p><p>She's so tired. <em>So very tired. </em>The fight is gone from her. She can't be the positive sunlight for everyone else, not when she is so <em>drained. </em></p><p>The strength to stand up any longer, finally leaves Marinette. And she's sure that she would have made contact with the concrete…</p><p>…had it not been for a familiar hand catching her. </p><p>Bluebell eyes that are red from crying meets the relieved, yet worried gaze of Kagami Tsurugi. Underneath Kagami's umbrella which thankfully isn't black, Marinette clings to her girlfriend. </p><p>"K-Kagami…" The hiccups are making it hard for her to speak. Kagami is something solid to lean against, a pillar of strength. A light at the end of a very dark tunnel. </p><p>"D-do you still love me? I know I'm not worthy of love but…" A gentle finger on her lips silences Marinette. </p><p>Marinette? Her sweet, loveable, kind Marinette not worthy of love? Kagami can only guess which set of individuals had tried to feed those lies.</p><p>"Oh Marinette…" </p><p>The girl in question braces herself for the worst but almost sobs in relief at the words that leaves her girlfriend's mouth. </p><p>"I will always love you. No matter what." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: the line 'Et tu, Nino?' Is a reference to the classic line 'Et tu, Brute?' which translates to 'And you, Brutus?' From the play by William Shakespeare where the character Caesar recognizes his friend Brutus among his assassins and I thought it fit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Sooner or later, everyone sits down to a banquet of consequences.” — Robert Louis Stevenson</p><p>In which Kagami rains down some revenge on behalf of Marinette.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was requested by AO3 user: Alexeliatrope who wanted a sequel to the last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing seemed to go right for Miss Bustier's class, especially after Marinette had resigned as class rep and switched classes. </p><p>Their hierarchy in the school had changed considerably. They were still somewhat popular, but not as popular as they used to be. </p><p>But outside of it was a different story altogether.</p><p>Alya was dismayed to find out that her internship with Nadja Chamack had gone to Aurore instead. And to make matters worse, she couldn't get interviews with Ladybug <em> or </em>Chat Noir after an akuma battle! They decided to be interviewed by the local news or Aurore instead. That had almost made her snap her phone in half. </p><p>Mylene and Ivan were just as dismayed to find out that the restaurant they normally went to for a date night, was booked solid for the next few months. No other bookings would be available.</p><p>Max was distraught to find out that the game his parents had pre-ordered for him from Japan had a delay in the shipping, so he would have to wait an additional 6 months for it to arrive. </p><p>All of them had their suspicions that Chloé Bourgeois had something to do with it. </p><p>Never once did any of them think that Kagami Tsurugi had something to do with their misfortunes. </p><p>The only ones who had escaped Kagami's scope of vengeance had been Chloé herself along with Juleka, Rose, Sabrina, and Nathaniel.  </p><p>
  <em> -Meanwhile somewhere else in Paris.- </em>
</p><p>Under the shade of a large tree in the backyard of the Tsurugi house, Kagami and Marinette enjoyed some peace and quiet together, as Tomoe Tsurugi smiled to herself. Happy that her daughter had chosen a good match for herself. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was also a small birthday present to myself since I turn 24 today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miss Fortune's Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Don't you know? It's bad luck to kill a ladybug."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N 1: No ladybugs were harmed in the making of this piece</p><p>A/N 2: A big thank you to FeliciaBelle who came up with the title for this chapter! Love you~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tikki, the Kwami of Creation, was always so bright, joyful, and happy. But right now, the tiny deity was not any of those things. Why do you ask? Well, it was because Marinette who was sweet, loveable, kind and who was just as bright and joyful as Tikki was slowly becoming a shadow of her former self.</p><p>Because of them.</p><p>Her classmates, who Marinette had bent over backwards for time and time again. Helping them with their problems, while putting her own on the back burner. But when it was all said and done? Those same classmates and friends had pretty much left her behind, blinded by the lies of a girl who had claim to fame and glory. </p><p>Well, not all of her friends had left her behind. Marinette still had her friends from the art club and other friends outside of her class and school.</p><p>Tikki knew all of this because she had let Marinette vent, to get it out of her system, on a rare rainy Saturday afternoon when there hadn't been any akuma attacks by Hawkmoth. </p><p>"What did I do wrong Tikki?" Asked the young raven haired designer as she hugged a pillow. </p><p>"You didn't do anything wrong, Marinette. It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." The tiny deity comforted her Chosen. But Marinette was so much more than Tikki's chosen. She was a friend, a daughter, a niece. So many people adored Marinette.</p><p>And Tikki was one of those people, who adored Marinette, would do anything for her.</p><p>Tikki knew that having most of her friends believe a girl's lies, someone they barely knew, over Marinette, someone they knew for quite longer was a betrayal that cut deep.</p><p>Marinette hadn't been the first of her ladybugs to be betrayed by people she thought she could trust.</p><p>And she wouldn't be the last. </p><p>"What can I do, Tikki?" </p><p>"Show them the error of their ways." </p><p> Tikki watched as Marinette sent a confused look her way. "How?" </p><p>But all Tikki did was smile, and the smile spoke of all the things that went unsaid. She was centuries old. She had witnessed civilizations rise and fall. Witnessed things that would make most people curl up into a ball.</p><p>"Don't you know? It's bad luck to kill a ladybug."</p><p>How could Marinette not know? She knew what ladybugs represented. Good luck. Fortune. She was about to protest that no one had killed her. That she was still alive and kicking.</p><p>But the recent events had almost killed her spirit.</p><p>Almost destroyed who she was on the inside. And suddenly Tikki's words made much more sense. </p><p>
  <em>To kill a ladybug was to bring down great misfortune. </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I live! XD sorry for the long wait! I hope you guys like this chapter! And please let me know if you would like a part two or you have a salt prompt you would like for me to write in the comments below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Domino Effect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette decides to put herself first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And certain students learn quickly what exactly happens when you no longer have Lady Luck in your corner. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the sequel to previous chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After her conversation with Tikki on that Saturday, Marinette had decided to begin to put herself first. Which meant no longer putting her physical and mental health on the back burner. </p>
<p>She had taken to practicing yoga to keep herself centered and her mind clear. </p>
<p>Marinette had made the decision that from Friday to Sunday would be her self care weekend. No one would disrupt it. Not Chat Noir. Not Hawkmoth. Not Adrien. Not Lila and her followers, made up of her so called friends. </p>
<p>Her so called friends. </p>
<p>Marinette had come to the realization that they always expected her to drop whatever she had going on for them. So she could attend to their needs or problems. As if she didn't have her own life outside of them. </p>
<p>Well, she did. </p>
<p>She would no longer be at their beck and call. </p>
<p>No more free babysitting. </p>
<p>No more last minute commissions that had her staying up until the crack of dawn. </p>
<p>It was time for Marinette to start looking after Marinette. </p>
<p>And she didn't care what anyone else had to say about it. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>On Monday, Marinette made it clear to everyone else that she would no longer be doing anything for free. </p>
<p>The class was silent. </p>
<p>No one had expected that. </p>
<p>It was Alya's sneer that broke the silence, "We don't want you to do anything for us!" </p>
<p>Marinette didn't say anything, just smiled. "Let's see how long you last without a little luck." </p>
<p>Before anyone could ask what in the world that meant, miss Bustier came in just as the bell chimed, and began their lesson.</p>
<p>Alya had been the first to feel the misfortune of no longer having lady luck in her corner when she couldn't find a babysitter for the twins later on in the week which made her miss the akuma battle. Which had been epic. And to add salt to the wound? Aurore had captured it, which along with the interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir afterwards ensured that the girl's blog, BugOut, got many views and audience interaction. </p>
<p>It made her want to scream. </p>
<p>And from there, it was a domino effect as the others faced their misfortunes without Marinette there to answer to their call, who was Lady Luck personified. </p>
<p>Mylene couldn't get the set design for the drama's club done in time. </p>
<p>Nino had been in the same boat with his own set design for a gig, and he almost caused a small fire. </p>
<p>Alix and Kim had no hard how making their banners would be. </p>
<p>All in all? Without any luck, misfortune was all around them. </p>
<p>And they had no one to blame but themselves. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Marinette, was quite obviously unaware of the misfortune that had befallen her classmates and former friends as she relaxed by listening to Jagged Stone's new album with Luka and Juleka. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun to write! I decided to end it on some bonding time featuring Luka, Juleka, and Marinette :3 I excluded Nathaniel, Sabrina, Juleka, Chloe, and Rose because they're my babies and I love them. And I didn't feel like writing Adrien xD </p>
<p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bright like a diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Marinette lives the life Lila pretends to live. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lila Rossi had kept true to her promise and had made sure that Marinette was in the back of the class, no longer Class Rep, friendless, and kept far away from Adrien.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been so easy! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what Lila didn't know was that Marinette was a diamond in the making. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like a diamond, she would shine and sparkle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila is the new class rep? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That's fine. Marinette uses her new found free time to launch her website, MDC-Designs.com, where her designs are selling out faster than she can make them. And the commissions are coming in just as quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila rubs in the fact that Marinette will never be anywhere near Adrien? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette goes on a very romantic date with the Ice King himself, Félix Graham de Vanily over the weekend, and it's all everyone can talk about at Dupont come monday morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila tries to remind Marinette that she's friendless? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, it turns out that the raven haired girl has many other friends outside of Bustier's class, many of whom are currently battling for the best friend spot that's vacant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila is so sorry but she can't seem to get any more tickets to the upcoming Clara Nightingale concert! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette to the rescue! Clara had loved the designs she had done, she gave the young designer extra tickets and backstage passes for her and her friends! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the real kicker had arrived over summer vacation when Instagram and Twitter was flooded with celebrities giving Marinette praises and stating that anyone and everyone should have at least two or three MDC originals in their closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed Marinette was shining as bright as any diamond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Lila wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed my take on Marinette living the life that Lila likes to brag about! I may turn this piece into a small series. </p>
<p>P.S. I do accept salt prompts in the comments below! </p>
<p>Thank you all for the comments and kudos! ^-^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Give and take</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They continued to take and take. </p>
<p> They thought no one noticed. </p>
<p> They thought no one cared. </p>
<p>Karma would prove them wrong. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The students of Caline Bustier just continued to take and take from Marinette. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took advantage of her kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of the things she would do for them both as class rep and as a friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took the positive energy Marinette seemed to radiate that had people gravitate towards her, like a moth to a flame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were so wrapped in Lila's tales, her promises of future fame and glory, they hadn't noticed that Marinette was slowly becoming a shadow of her former self. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But still, they continued to take. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And thought no one noticed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thought no one cared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thought they had actually gotten away with just taking and not giving anything in return. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But karma was watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waiting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seething. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it would come to collect its due. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What they had taken from Marinette, karma had given the young raven haired girl ten times over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya had severed the bonds of friendship with Marinette? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every single student in Dupont was battling to now claim the vacant best friend spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila had taken her position as class rep, truly believing it was an easy job. It wasn't. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Traveler's club which consisted of Fèlix, Kagami, Aurore, Mireille, Chloé, Allegra, Claude, and Allen wasted no time in inviting Marinette to join them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rumor had it that they were planning on a trip to Spain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken any chance Marinette thought she was going to have with Adrien, by pushing him towards Lila, much to the model's annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The smugness they felt was short-lived when social media was flooded with pictures of Marinette on a date with Dupont's Ice Queen, Kagami Tsurugi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it infuriated Lila when social media stated them to be the ideal match. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It should have been her and Adrien that were social media's dream couple! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Full of spite, envy, and jealousy, the italian had taken any future chances of Marinette ever interning for the Agreste brand after graduating from Dupont.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sense of triumph lasted for about an hour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wanted to throw her phone against the wall, Paris was lit up with whispers that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going to be snatched up by the Style Queen herself after graduating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila and her followers couldn't understand it. What made Marinette so special? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They asked karma: </span>
  <em>
    <span>why do you favor her so? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karma replied: </span>
  <em>
    <span>she will suffer no more. Remember, I do not just take, I also give.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My muse practically demanded that I write that piece. So here it is!</p>
<p>And I have something planned out in future chapters for Marinette x Chloe, Marinette x Luka, and Marinette x Adrien</p>
<p>Thank you for commenting and reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. How not to babysit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Requested by user Alexeliatrope: Could you write one where Alya asks Lila to watch her little sisters, Lila takes them to get ice cream and for whatever reason leaves them alone. Fortunately Marinette's here and takes them both home. Alya's parents are furious that she let Lila watch the twins, and relieved that Marinette was there. Though, Alya still believes Lila and accuses Marinette of framing Lila</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Alya and Lila bashing ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Marinette spotted Ella and Etta in the park alone, looking quite lost and scared, she wondered where Alya was. Marinette knew the reporter wouldn't leave her twin sisters alone in a public place, especially a park. Where anything could happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ella! Etta!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins launched themselves at the familiar figure of Marinette, and immediately they felt safer in her presence than Alya's friend Lila who had left them after promising to come back a few seconds later with ice cream for them but never came back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Big sis Mari!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you two doing here by yourselves?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alya's friend Lila…" began Ella</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...was watching us and said she would be coming back with ice cream." Finished Etta. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette's rage at the name of both girls reached an all time high as her blood boiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A-are we in trouble?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No sweetheart. The two of you are not trouble." Marinette assured them. "Let's get you home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When a knock came to the door of the Cesaire apartment, a nervous looking Marlena answered with Alya who was looking just as nervous and  the relief was clear in their expressions and posture when the twins arrived with Marinette.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My babies!" She wrapped them in a tight hug. "Where were you?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette explained, "Miss Cesaire, I found them alone in the park, where they told me that Alya's friend Lila was supposed to come back with ice cream for them but I didn't see her anywhere." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya glared at her ex best friend, not wanting to believe her new bestie Lila would leave Ella and Etta alone in a public place. "You're lying! Lila wouldn't do that! You're trying to frame her!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Marinette could respond, Marlena did. "Alya Cesaire! How dare you let a strange girl that your father and I haven't met watch your sisters!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom! Lila isn't a stranger! She's my friend!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marlena had sent the twins to play in their room, before responding to Alya. "Your friend who left your little sisters alone in a park where they could have been kidnapped or worse!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And it was your responsibility to watch them! No one else's!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya sputtered as the gravity of the situation that could have happened to her sisters sunk in, but she didn't want to take responsibility. She didn't want to believe that Lila had just walked away from her sisters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The reporter needed a scapegoat and the designer who was still there made the perfect one. Alya pointed at Marinette accusingly. "She's trying to make Lila look like a bad babysitter!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't you dare try to blame Marinette for your mistake Alya! She was the one who brought the twins home!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marlena exhaled a breath and turned to Marinette and thanked her. "Thank you so much, Marinette." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young designer smiled. "It was no trouble at all Miss Cesaire." Her phone chimed with a text and she quickly checked it. "I'm sorry. I have to go! There's a rush of customers at the bakery." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she had left, Marlena continued to tear into Alya for letting Lila do what had been her responsibility, without even discussing with herself or her father first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya had been grounded for two weeks and had her electronics taken away for a month. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Everywhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lila can't escape Marinette no matter how hard she tries. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by user: 13Midnight_Muse Marinette becoming a bigger model than Lila and Adrien...by accident.</p><p>A/N: the names of the magazines I used are real French magazines that I found via Google</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette. Marinette. Marinette. </p><p>Lila saw her face on every magazine in each store and magazine stand she had come across. </p><p>Marinette was on the cover of Elle. </p><p>Marinette was on the cover of L'Officiel. </p><p>It was Marinette who was going to be featured in the next issue of Vogue Paris with an all exclusive interview about what it was like to have so many designers wanting her to model for them. </p><p>Lila desperately wanted to replace Marinette's face and Marinette's name with her own. It should be her on everyone's lips and in the limelight, soaking up all the attention! Not some baker's daughter! </p><p>And what was so infuriating about it was that the pigtailed girl didn't even go looking for the fame, rather it had found <em> her</em>. By accident. When Marinette had agreed to be a muse for a mock photoshoot in the park, Vincent, who couldn't help but take notice, had praised how much the camera loved Marinette and the rest was history. </p><p>Now the raven haired girl was becoming a bigger model than Adrien and Lila. </p><p>And her followers on Instagram and Twitter were slowly reaching the coveted one million mark. </p><p>What made the Italian almost break her phone was the post she saw from Adrien congratulating his girlfriend on becoming so successful and how proud he was. Not friend. <em> Girlfriend. </em> </p><p>It wasn't enough that Maribrat was on the fast track to becoming a famous model, but now the girl was also dating Adrien!</p><p>It was so unfair! </p><p>Why couldn't it be her? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was fun to write! Model Marinette was something I didn't know I needed until this prompt XD I may expand on this in the future ^-^ Thank you to user 13Midnight_Muse for the prompt!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alya's plans to destroy Marinette's designs on behalf of Lila doesn't go as planned. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was easy for Alya to sneak into the Dupain-Cheng bakery since she knew the place like the back of her hand. As her fingers tightened around the handle of the scissors in her hand, she was more determined than ever to get up to Marinette's room. </p><p>She had stolen Lila's work and was trying to pass it off as her own. </p><p>Just like the bully she was. </p><p>Well Alya was going to show her! </p><p>After passing the dining room and living room area, Alya saw her destination in sight and she would rain down justice on Lila's behalf! </p><p>….Or she would have, if a pair of boots didn't stand in her way. </p><p>Alya froze as her gaze traveled up to the all familiar green eyes of Tom Dupain, it was more a younger version of the baker but they had Sabine's hair. </p><p>Somehow this person seemed familiar to her but she couldn't remember where she saw them. </p><p>They finally addressed Alya with arms crossed over their chest and a scowl on their features. "Can I help you?" </p><p>Alya seemed to finally snap out of her daze as she addressed them. "I-I'm Marinette's best friend!" <em> Ex-best friend. </em> A voice in her head reminded the reporter but she ignored it. "And she asked me to check on her designs!" <em> Liar. You were going up there to destroy her work. </em>The voice sneered but Alya ignored it again. </p><p>"With a pair of scissors?"</p><p>Before she could continue, they spoke again. "My sister has a best friend and I know for a fact you're not her." </p><p>Sister. </p><p>This boy was related to Marinette. That bully. And clearly made herself look like the victim to him, when the real victim was Lila. </p><p>"Please! Marinette has been such a bully to a girl named Lila and she stole her designs-" </p><p>Whatever Alya was going to say next was cut off by the boy's short laugh. <em> "Please. </em> My sister is not the type to bully someone." His eyes narrowed, suspicion clear as day in the boy's emerald gaze. "You claimed that my sister is a bully, stole some girl's work, and I bet you were going to destroy her hard work if I hadn't been here." </p><p>Alya's silence told Marino Dupain-Cheng all that he needed to know. "Some best friend you are." </p><p>"Now march." He pointed down the stairs and Alya had no choice but to obey. </p><p>---</p><p>And that was the day Alya found that Marinette was related to Marino Dupain-Cheng, the famous rockstar whose social media presence was slowly starting to reach levels of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to introduce my oc Marino Dupain-Cheng who is Marinette's older famous rockstar brother in this piece! I've always wanted to read something where Alya is caught before she can destroy Marinette's designs. I hope you guys like it! </p><p>P.s. Marino has Sabine's hair and Tom's eyes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When everything becomes too much for Marinette, she goes to her safe place which just so happens to be a certain heiress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chloe knows that she wouldn’t let anyone else get away with this, using her lap as a pillow, not even Sabrina. </p>
<p>But Marinette is different. She always has been. Ever since she was the first to stand up to her, and not back down. Not show fear. And Chloe hadn’t told a single soul that she had been secretly impressed by Marinette’s courage. Her bravery to look any adversity in the face and overcome it. </p>
<p>But Lila Rossi is a different adversity altogether. </p>
<p>One that Chloe knew Marinette didn’t know how to fight.</p>
<p>And she had watched, secretly fuming as mostly everyone in the class apart from herself, Nathaniel, Juleka, Sabrina, and Adrien turned against the one person who had bent over backwards to help them with their own problems. </p>
<p>All for a few pretty stories. </p>
<p>And it all came to ahead when Marinette had cried for what felt like hours in her arms in the privacy of Chloe’s room during their sleepover on a Friday night, but in actuality it had only been a few minutes. But those few minutes had Chloe deciding to do whatever she could to not leave Marinette alone. </p>
<p>And when Marinette had smiled genuinely for the first time in weeks, not the kind of smiles that were fake or plastic, but the kind that left a person speechless and in amazement, it struck something in Chloe. </p>
<p>She hadn’t known what it was at the time, but when the heiress had explained to their friends that she would do anything to make sure that Marinette kept smiling like that, happy and full of life, she had received knowing glances accompanied by knowing smiles. </p>
<p>But now looking down at Marinette resting comfortably on her lap, with such a peaceful look on her face, Chloe knew too, what this feeling is. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this isn’t the best. But I really wanted to do something that focuses on Chloe x Marinette! This is sort of fluff with salt mixed in. The next chapter will be salt heavy! </p>
<p>Thank you for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Right to privacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The temperature in the class drops to absolute zero. </p>
<p>Marinette’s gaze is sharp and deadly. </p>
<p> And everyone, the universe even, holds their collective breath. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Or: Alya goes too far in invading Marinette’s privacy and deals with the fallout. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: There's a brief mention of a panic attack. It's only mentioned once, but I didn't want anyone to be caught off guard. Please take care of yourselves 💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya couldn’t believe that she got such a massive story for her blog! The views and clicks as well as the attention will be rolling in by tomorrow! </p>
<p>She can’t wait! </p>
<p>The young blogger goes to sleep, eagerly dreaming of the many buzzing questions and comments of adoration she’ll receive. </p>
<p>Not knowing that she’s just unleashed an oncoming storm. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>And when Alya arrives at Dupont, bright and early, the gazes she receives are not one of admiration, they’re full of fear. And the whispers are loud. </p>
<p>“How stupid can she be?” </p>
<p>“Stupid enough to do something like that.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad I’m not in her shoes right now.” </p>
<p>“How long do you think the storm will last this time?” </p>
<p>“If we’re lucky? And she doesn’t want to destroy anyone’s social life? A few days.” </p>
<p>“And if we aren’t lucky?” </p>
<p>“Then we better prepare for the upcoming week.”</p>
<p>“Good idea.” </p>
<p>Alya doesn’t get the chance to quench her curiosity as all eyes are on her, and none of them are friendly. There it is again. The fear that she saw in earlier gazes. </p>
<p>It’s Nathaniel who breaks the silence, for once, not trying to catch some sleep before Miss Bustier arrives. “Alya what the <em> hell </em> did you do?” </p>
<p>His tone makes her bristle. “Reported the truth!” She responded, immediately on the defensive. </p>
<p>That got a scoff of disbelief from Chloe, as the heiress looked up from her phone. “What you did Cesaire..it was an invasion of privacy. You just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you?” She snarled, before exhaling a calm breath. “All of us are going to have tread lightly. And it’s <em> your </em>fault.” </p>
<p>Before any of Lila’s sheep or the girl herself can defend Alya, three things happen. </p>
<p>The temperature in the class dropped to absolute zero. </p>
<p>Everyone held their breath. </p>
<p>And Alya’s surname is called out by the offended party and the ice is enough to freeze even the most deadly of akuma in its tracks. “Cesaire.” </p>
<p>Alya goes to give Marinette, the bully, a piece of her mind, but stops at the sight before her. </p>
<p>Marinette’s signature outfit is gone. Replaced with something that screams respect. Even the usual pig tails are gone. </p>
<p>But it’s her eyes that shocks Alya the most. Warm and kind hearted blue-bell eyes have been replaced by cold sapphires. </p>
<p>“With me. <b>Now</b>.” </p>
<p>And it’s right then that the conversation she overheard comes back. </p>
<p>“<em> How stupid can she be?”  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m glad I’m not in her shoes.”  </em>
</p>
<p>As Alya follows Marinette, the reporter feels something like fear settle in her gut. But that couldn't be right! Why would she have to fear Maribrat? The bully? She couldn't do anything to her! Alya will show her who's in charge! </p>
<p>But the next few minutes will show Alya exactly why Marinette should be feared. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>They arrive at a hallway that's empty and no camera in sight. A blind spot. A hidden place. Every school had one. And Dupont was no exception. </p>
<p>Marinette made a mental note to thank Marc for showing her one day after art club. </p>
<p>But for now…</p>
<p>She had bigger fish to fry. </p>
<p>Marinette exhaled a calming breath through her nose as she faced Alya, the girl who she had once called her best friend, but now that bridge was burned. There would be no fixing it. </p>
<p>"So Cesaire." Marinette's tone was calm. Even. But the air around them was charged with tension. And it had a shiver going down Alya's spine. "Care to explain to me why, you thought it was appropriate to blast my private life?" She had pulled out the article in question and held it out for the reporter to see. </p>
<p>On the page it showed Marinette hand in hand with a girl that was a little bit taller than her. The girl's hair had dyed tips at the end, much like the couffaine siblings. </p>
<p>The expression the girl wore couldn't be seen. </p>
<p>But Marinette's expression could be. And it was one full of love and admiration for the girl next to her. </p>
<p>For a moment, Marinette's mind flashed back to that evening, a Saturday evening, where her Violette had called her in complete hysterics, on the verge of a panic attack and Marinette had managed to calm her down, assured Violette that it was going to be okay. They had video chatted throughout the weekend and if Violette's peaceful sleeping expression from said video chat was now the lock screen on Marinette's phone? </p>
<p>Well, no one else needed to know that. </p>
<p>Alya's throat felt dry as she tried to come up with an answer. "I...I...just…u-um…" </p>
<p>The reporter tried really hard not to fidget as Marinette's gaze pierced her in place. "Speak in full of sentences, please. We don't have all day before homeroom starts." </p>
<p>"I report the truth!" Is what finally tumbled out of Alya's mouth. </p>
<p>Marinette's expression twisted into something dark for a brief moment before her face smoothed out into a blank mask. "My private life is <em> not </em> something you can use to get your sham of a blog more clicks." </p>
<p>"You really are a tabloid." </p>
<p>"I'm not!" She hissed. </p>
<p>"No. You're right. Even tabloids have more respect for people's boundaries and privacy than you." </p>
<p>"If I ever see you post anything like this on your blog? It and your social life will be gone before you can blink." </p>
<p>Marinette sighed as she remembered the promise she made to Nino. The aspiring DJ was her oldest friend, and she had promised him that she would be lenient. This time. "And the only reason your blog and your social reputation is still intact, is because I promised Nino that I would be lenient. Just this once." </p>
<p>Just when Alya was starting to relax, she received a warning that made her freeze in place. </p>
<p>"But if we have this conversation again? I won't be as lenient. Am I clear?" </p>
<p>Alya wanted to protest but the gaze from Marinette stopped any chance of that happening. "Y-yes!" She squeaked out. </p>
<p>"Good. You can go." </p>
<p>Marinette watched as Alya practically ran back to their shared homeroom. </p>
<p>As she walked back to Bustier's class, she only had one thought. </p>
<p>
  <em> It was good to be back.  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I write this as a path to an eventually HBIC Marinette fic in the future? Why yes. Yes I did. And did I also give Marinette a girlfriend in the form of another OC? I sure did.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: If you have a salt prompt that you would like me to write leave it in the comment section or submit it through tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/marinette-fangirl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>